The Life of Angelus O'Connor
by XanderZeppo
Summary: Angelus O'Connor is on death row, five days before he is to die he asks a journalist, Buffy, to come and prove his innocence.
1. Office Arguments

Title: The Life of Angelus O'Connor  
  
Author: XanderZeppo  
  
Spoilers: None. This story is AU with a twist.  
  
Distribution: All belongs to ME and Joss Whedon. Loosely based on the movie  
  
Which is the property of Universal. I own nothing. Don't sue me.   
  
Summary: Buffy is a journalist who is hired to interview Angelus O'Connor, who is on   
  
death trial, She has five days and five 3 hour sessions with him, to either prove his innocence  
  
in her article or state that he was guilty. Read on to see what will happen. Its gets so much  
  
more interesting. Will she fall in love or have a deeper hatred for him??  
  
AN: This is loosely based on the movie "The Life Of David Gale".  
  
Please R&R. I really wanna know what you think of it. Thanks.  
  
****Now It Begins****  
  
"Did you just hear the report?" asked a young brunette woman, sitting at what seemed to be  
  
receptionist desk.  
  
"Sure did, Kennedy, Summers is taking this one", the tall shaggy blonde man said, taking the remote and turning the volume on the T.V. lower.  
  
"Summers? as in Buffy-I-work-alone-hence-the-bitchiness-Summers?", Kennedy asked with jealousy present in her voice.  
  
"Um, yeah that's the one. That's what the boss said, well sort of said".  
  
The man moved over the small office room to sit where Kennedy had been watching the news  
  
report.   
  
"Riley, what the heck is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well-", Riley was then cut off by a raging Kennedy.  
  
"No, just no!" Kennedy said standing up pacing around the office room.  
  
"I don't see why the story should be told now, he's is going to die in 5 days!", she barked at Riley,  
  
threading her long fingers through her shiny brown hair.  
  
Riley looking serious then, shut off the T.V., facing Kennedy.  
  
"I guess that's why, Kenn, the man is going to die in a couple of days. It's obvious what he wants".  
  
"What would that be?" Kennedy asked Riley, moving closer towards him.  
  
"He wants to tell all, let it go, so he can be cleansed", He told his co-worker.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. But he should die Riley, he's an animal".  
  
"But sometimes they need a bit of respect, too."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A young blonde woman was seen walking through the lobby doors, heading towards her office.  
  
She was small; petite even, with long golden blonde hair than hung loosely down her shoulders and onto her back.  
  
Her face was oval, with emerald green eyes. By the look on her face she demanded authority of some kind but deep down, if you were looking closely enough, you could see the childish innocence still lying beneath the surface.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy!" called a frantic slender woman, who came rushing at her with the speed of lightning.  
  
"Hey, Fred, put the engine in park", she told her friend jokingly.  
  
The woman's face, Fred's face, turned serious.  
  
"He wants to see you. Now." Fred told Buffy.  
  
"I haven't even had my morning coffee and already an emergency. Why me?" Buffy said sighing.  
  
Fred looked at Buffy, her long time friend, she knew that Buffy hadn't know what was   
  
going on yet, almost the entire staff had known by now.  
  
Buffy looked at Fred, something was not right, she decided.  
  
"What is it, Fred?" she asked with genuine concern.  
  
"Giles. Just talk to him. Trust when I say you'll want to. Now."  
  
Buffy nodded her head at Fred.  
  
She quickly walked over to her office space, right where Fred's had been as well.  
  
Settling down her purse on her desk, then turning on her computer, she turned to see  
  
where Fred had gone.  
  
"Buffy-over here, you coming?", she asked standing in front of Giles office.  
  
"Hmmm, yeah", she told her.  
  
Buffy then walked the short distance to Giles office. It was huge.  
  
She could never seem to get enough of it.  
  
Trinkets and arts covered the opaque walls. A sofa and other furnishings such as tables and  
  
lamps, were imported from the finest in Europe.  
  
Buffy stepped all the way into the room, glancing towards Giles' mahogany desk,   
  
seeing that he had been talking at phone.  
  
Even so, Giles lifted his hand, gesturing for her to come inside.  
  
One day she wished she could run the magazine company and have an entire office  
  
such as the one she was in.  
  
Both she and Fred moved towards the crimson chairs, which had been placed on either side  
  
of the desk that he had been sitting in.  
  
Buffy relished the feel on the carpet. Every time she were to step in it, her tiny feet would sink  
  
deeply into the beige fabric.  
  
"Ah-yes. No. She is right here in my office. I haven't told her yet. Of course, I'll call as soon  
  
as I have discussed it with her. Good Day", Giles spoke into the phone.   
  
He settled the receiver back down into its place, glancing up at Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, Thank-you for waiting", he smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, no big. So what's this all about? she asked looking directly at him.  
  
"I have a job for you", he said simply.  
  
"Oh!, but it's more than just any job", Fred told her excitedly.  
  
Fred glanced at Buffy seeing her look of confusion, then at Giles.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting Mr. Giles.", she apologized.  
  
"No need to be, Ms. Burkle".  
  
"Okay, pause and rewind here, people. What exactly is going on?   
  
I have a job", she told Giles, smoothing down her long hair.  
  
"Yes. I do know that. This is different call it a side gig if you shall".  
  
Buffy looked at him, serious now.  
  
"Care to elaborate, Giles?"  
  
"I'm getting there. Do you know of Angelus O'Connor?" he spoke in an even tone.  
  
"Heard of him. Prison right?" she asked.  
  
"High maximum security prison" Fred informed her.  
  
Giles picked up a pen, twirling it absently through his fingers.  
  
He needed something to play with, besides his trusty glasses.  
  
"Fred is right. Back in July of 1999, he was convicted of murder and the rape of a woman   
  
named Darla Mason. He has a trial, of course. Top of the line defender, highest lawyer money  
  
could buy. They lost the case. He was found guilty".  
  
Buffy looked at him bewildered.  
  
"Then he was sentenced to four years in prison. After he would make up those four years, he would then receive the death penalty".  
  
"Three different courts found him guilty", a pale looking Fred stated.  
  
"That's terrible Giles. But I'm glad he's being put to death. Son of a bitch deserves it", she spoke angrily.  
  
Giles continued telling the tale, his audience listening to him intently.  
  
"In five days, starting tomorrow, he shall be put to death. But he had one request before then".  
  
"Lemme guess a bottle of whiskey and a pack of smokes. Oh, and and a nun who partially looks  
  
like Susan Sarandon from dead man walking?, she said smirking.   
  
Though it seemed nobody else had been amused except for her.  
  
"Okay, what does he want then", she asked.  
  
"His story", spoke Giles.  
  
"His story-", Buffy was then cut off by Giles.  
  
"To be told".  
  
"He chose a journalist, to interview him, his side of what happened that night", Fred filled Buffy in.  
  
"Okay catching on board here…" Buffy said still confused.  
  
"That journalist is you, Buffy", Giles calmly told her.  
  
"Me?" Buffy said starting to laugh.  
  
"Yes. You", Giles said looking at her.  
  
"Buffy, stop laughing, say something", pleaded Fred.  
  
"Okay, no laughing. But…I…why me?" she asked.  
  
"Those reasons we aren't sure of", Giles spoke.  
  
Fred got up from her seat, walking behind Buffy.  
  
"So are you gonna do it?" she asked the woman, playing with her hair.  
  
"Well…I...", before she could finish a man cut her off.  
  
His voice booming.  
  
"Miss Summers, by all means shall not up on the offer".  
  
"And Good Morning to you too, Holtz", Giles said rather bitterly.  
  
"Are you all mad? Blind even?" he asked them all.  
  
He stormed inside of the room.  
  
Holtz was the founder of Magic Magazine, along with his ex-buddy, Rupert Giles.  
  
He had long dirty brown hair, a rather tall man he was.   
  
Thick beard, and fierce eyes compared to Giles soft hazel eyes, light hair, and smooth  
  
facial features.  
  
"How can you send her in there with that; that demon!" he said nearly shouting.  
  
"He's behind bars", Fred said defending Giles.  
  
"He ought to be. Pay for his sins he must".  
  
"Give the man a chance to tell his tale. He'll he dead in mere days. A short interview shan't  
  
change that", Giles challenged him.  
  
"He's right", Buffy said finally speaking up.  
  
"Uh, wich he?", Fred asked her.  
  
"Giles, of course", Buffy told her.  
  
A smile grew on Giles' face, (That's my Buffy), he thought.  
  
"This is preposterous, your all insane", Holtz yelled angrily.  
  
"We bloody well aren't, yet these days I'm not so sure about you, mate", Giles shot back at the man.  
  
Holtz laughed a high pitched gnarly laugh.  
  
"What's so funny", Fred prodded.  
  
"Rupert. He is the funny one", he told the girls.  
  
"Glad I can amuse you then", Giles spat.  
  
Holtz stopped laughing and walked over to Giles, who was still seated at his desk.  
  
"A man with your knowledge, I'm surprised you can't see it", he told the man honestly.  
  
"See what exactly", Giles asked sternly.  
  
"Look here", Holtz said motioning towards the file on his desk, "You have the damn file, read up on him didn't you".  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't send Buffy to him unless I read the file on O'Connor".  
  
"So tell me old chap, don't you find it a bit odd, that a journalist such as Miss. Summers, gets   
  
chosen for this interview rather than some of the more prestige journalists?" he asked the man.  
  
"How dare you insult her like that?" Giles said defending Buffy,  
  
"Yeah!", both Fred and Buffy yelled at the man.  
  
"Buffy reports on clothes and the newest celebrity fashion trends, for gods' sake!" Holtz said trying to make them see.  
  
"Yes. And Buffy is the reason your, our; magazine has done so extremely well".  
  
"People read because of her, she reaches people in a way no other journalist can.", Giles informed him.  
  
Giles then looked to Buffy who sat there beaming at him, then, noticing Fred looking slightly abashed.  
  
"And let's not forget audience, Winifred Burkle, brings us with her excellence in Physics.  
  
Her articles educate people farther than any college professor might." Giles added.  
  
"Maybe so", Holtz replied, "But you still don't see".  
  
"What's not to see", Buffy asked him, now exasperated.  
  
"The fact that Angelus sees that's she's a young vulnerable woman. He shall fill her head with lies.  
  
Have her feel sympathy towards him. Make him out to be something that he isn't. An innocent!" shouted Holtz across the entire office.  
  
That did it for Buffy; she shot up out of her seat.  
  
Her now delicate featured were filled with rage,  
  
"Oh, I see how it is. What this is really is about is that I'm a woman!" she barked at Holtz, stepping closer to him.  
  
"Well…yes", Holtz told the woman.  
  
"I'd like to believe, oh hell with believe, I know Buffy has better judgment than that", Giles spat.  
  
"Calm down, people are staring at us", Fred told them all.  
  
"Let them", was Giles' reply.  
  
"So what, your saying I can't have this job on the count of my sex?!" Buffy bewildered.  
  
"You don't know this man, Buffy. He lies with the truth. He will change all you come to believe".  
  
"I'm taking the job", Buffy stated.  
  
Then there was a moment of scilence.  
  
"Yeah, she is!" Fred said backing her friend up.  
  
Buffy and Giles both smiled at her. (Go Fred!), they thought.  
  
Holtz walked over to the now empty seat that Buffy had before sat in.  
  
He sat down, tired from all the arguing.  
  
Slumping down deeper into the crimson chair, he looked at Giles and asked.  
  
"I'm not going to be able to change to lass' mind am I?"  
  
"Damn right you won't", Buffy spoke for herself.  
  
Giles just smiled at that one.  
  
"Sorry to but in, but, don't we still need both your consents to have her go?" Fred asked Giles.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes we do. Thank-you for pointing that out, Fred".  
  
Holtz stood yet again.  
  
Now they all stood, starting at one another.  
  
"I shall give you my consent, under one condition", Holtz told them.  
  
"And that would be", Buffy prodded.  
  
"Take a male colleague with you to all the interviews".  
  
"But—", Buffy was then cut off.  
  
"Just in case he tries anything, Buffy please", Holtz spoke.  
  
Buffy looked towards Giles, who nodded his head with his own consent.  
  
"Agreed", Buffy told him.  
  
"Who will it be, Buffy?" asked Fred.  
  
"I have just the guy", Buffy said smiling to herself.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
AN: There will be more to this. The next chapter Buffy gets that guy and heads to the  
  
Jail for her fist meeting with Angelus. Please stay tuned. R&R please. Thanks! 


	2. Peaceful Greetings

Title: The Life of Angelus O'Connor  
  
Author: XanderZeppo Email: zeppoX@comcast.net  
  
Spoilers: None. This story is AU with a twist.  
  
Distribution: All belongs to ME and Joss Whedon. Loosely based on the movie  
  
Which is the property of Universal. I own nothing. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Buffy is a journalist who is hired to interview Angelus O'Connor, who is on  
  
death trial, She has five days and five 3 hour sessions with him, to either prove his innocence  
  
in her article or state that he was guilty. Read on to see what will happen. Its gets so much  
  
more interesting. Will she fall in love or have a deeper hatred for him??  
  
AN: This is loosely based on the movie "The Life Of David Gale".  
  
Please R&R. I really wanna know what you think of it. Thanks.  
  
AN 2: I want to give a special thanks to: gel-gel, Goldengirl, chazza, Meurtrier, and Faithmarie. Thank you all for your comments and taking the time to read and review. Much love.  
  
****Now It Begins****  
  
Buffy pulled her car into the Sunnydale café parking lot. Her rise wasn't top of the line, a simple blue ford focus, but it did her just fine. Finding a parking space a turning the engine off, she couldn't but help notice the sky had turned a shade of gray.  
  
Stepping out of the car, taking her purse and keys, she locked the vehicle.  
  
Walking, she hoped the person she wanted to be here would be. They hadn't seen each other in a long while, actually since high school. Sure a couple of phone calls and postcards every now and then, but that was all.  
  
Opening the doors to the inside of the café, she walked inside hoping to spot him. Buffy quickly scanned the café's auditorium. She found her target.  
  
Feeling a burst of happiness approaching quickly jogged over to the table.  
  
The brown haired man sat there at a small round table, usually fitted for two. Looking up from the magazine he had been reading, seeing the young woman quickly walking towards him.  
  
"Well look who it is", he called out to her.  
  
"Xander!" came a breathless response as she reaches his table.  
  
Xander got greeting Buffy with a hug, then gesturing for her to take the sear across of him.  
  
"Take a seat Buff", he told her, "You look a bit worn out".  
  
"I think I'll do that", she said smiling taking the offered seat. Placing her purse next to the chair on the floor.  
  
"Look at you, little miss grown up", he told her smiling.  
  
(It's so good to see her again, It's been close to forever) he thought to himself.  
  
Buffy laughed a short sweet laugh.  
  
"Yeah well", she shrugged, "I'm sorry for rushing you here on such short notice, but I do have a good reason for it".  
  
Xander waved a hand at her, as a dismissal to her apology.  
  
"No problem. Anything for the Buffster".  
  
"Well I have news for you Xan, but first I wanna hear what's new with you, how you've been, the whole enchilada".  
  
"Well, I own a construction company now, pay is good. And surprise, surprise - I'm getting married", he told her.  
  
Buffy's jaw literally dropped to the floor. (I can't believe he's getting married, I never thought he would!), she thought.  
  
"My goodness, Xander.", "Tell me now, who's the lucky lady?" she asked him.  
  
"Anya Jenkins, my bride to be", he told her proudly beaming.  
  
"What about you and Willow, and hey!" she smacked him playfully, "Just exactly when were you going to tell me this?"  
  
"Willow and I broke up ages ago, that's how I met Anya", Xander explained.  
  
Buffy let him continue on.  
  
"Next to my construction site there was an art gallery opening, I walked in there on day just to look around, and then I saw her, Anya standing there. She was gorgeous."  
  
"That's fabulous Xander, but does anyone know yet?" she asked him.  
  
Before Xander could answer Buffy's question a waitress approached their table interrupting them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Anne your waitress; may I take your order?"  
  
"Yes please. Do you still serve the chocolate mocha frappachino's here?" Buffy questioned her.  
  
"Yes we do, ma'am".  
  
"Great. I'll have one of those".  
  
"Alright, and for you, sir?" she asked Xander.  
  
"I'll have the same, please".  
  
"Okay. Your order should be here in a few", she told them, leaving a receipt, walking away to another table.  
  
"Getting back to our discussion", Xander told her, "I have only told Willow so far, and I was gonna invite you, Buffy".  
  
"Cause telling me in person is so horrible", she mocked at Xander.  
  
"You've been busy a lot, and I didn't want to add to that right now", he told her honestly.  
  
"I appreciate that Xan, but your never a bother", she assured him.  
  
"Thanks. So you want to get the part of why I rushed over here, twenty miles out of my way, on a Sunday morning?"  
  
"Well gee if you make it sound like that", she joked.  
  
Anne came back to their table just then, carrying a tray that consisted of their ordered drinks.  
  
"Your lattes", Anne told them handing them each a cup from her tray.  
  
"Thank- you, Anne", Buffy smiled at the woman.  
  
"I second that", Xander told the woman.  
  
"Have a great day", she replied, walking away.  
  
"I need you for a report, Xander", Buffy told him getting back to business.  
  
"What you need help modeling some shoes?" he joked.  
  
"Look, I'm serious. I have five days to interview a man who is on death row. I need back up or I won't be able to take this job." she explained.  
  
"I need this job Xander", Buffy sipped her latte.  
  
"Angelus O'Connor", Xander asked her looking intently at her.  
  
"My god, that's a good guess. How did you know that?" Buffy was shocked.  
  
"Buffy, it's all over the news, the whole story", he spoke, "y'know except for you being the journalist part".  
  
"Wow, it spread rather fast, didn't it", Buffy acknowledged.  
  
"Buffy do you know what you're getting yourself into, cause it's gonna be some serious mojo", Xander told her honestly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I do", she sighed looking down.  
  
Buffy lifted her head with a smile perched on her lips.  
  
"You game", she asked.  
  
AN: Next chapter they head to the jail. I was going to add it to this one but I figured that it would be better to have them separate. Please R&R. Thanks a lot. 


	3. Alas They Meet

Title: The Life of Angelus O'Connor  
  
Author: XanderZeppo  
  
Spoilers: None. This story is AU with a twist.  
  
Distribution: All belongs to ME and Joss Whedon. Loosely based on the movie Which is the property of Universal. I own nothing. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Buffy is a journalist who is hired to interview Angelus O'Connor, who is on death trial, She has five days and five 3 hour sessions with him, to either prove his innocence in her article or state that he was guilty. Read on to see what will happen. Its gets so much more interesting. Will she fall in love or have a deeper hatred for him??  
  
AN: This is loosely based on the movie "The Life Of David Gale". Please R&R. I really wanna know what you think of it. Thanks.  
  
*******Now It Begins*******  
  
Buffy and Xander had exited the café after they were done with their lattes. They headed toward the parking lot to spot his silver lexus.  
  
"I'll just leave my car here and have Fred come by later and pick it up", she told him on the way to the car.  
  
"Alright".  
  
Spotting the parked car, Xander unlocked the doors and they both sat inside.  
  
Looking over at Buffy he asked, "Do you have a map to the prison?"  
  
"Lemme check".  
  
Settling the purse on her lap she dug through it looking for the map that Giles had give her earlier that morning.  
  
"Bingo", she called when she pulled out the map and handed to him.  
  
Glancing over the directions Xander started the car ready to pull out of the parking space. Putting on his seat belt and waiting for Buffy to do so as well, they sped off.  
  
They drove for what seemed like an hour and a half. Silently.  
  
Xander made a right turn pulling the vehicle next to massive iron gates.  
  
A guard greeted them at the side of the car.  
  
"Permit?" he asked them in a harsh tone.  
  
Holding up a journalist name tag Buffy told him, "I have an appointment to meet with Mr. Turner, I'm the journalist".  
  
"I.D. both of you", the guard replied.  
  
Pulling his wallet out of his back pocket Xander showed the guard his, while Buffy had been digging her in purse.  
  
"There", she told them pulling it out, giving the card to Xander, which he passes along the prison guard.  
  
Inspecting the I.D. the guard went back into the small office control area. It seemed like he was checking if they were expected or not.  
  
"Pull inside, towards your left", he told them coming back out and handing Xander back their I.D.'s.  
  
The enormous gates opened, they made a disturbing creaking sound doing so. Xander pulled inside and to the left just as the guard had instructed him to do so.  
  
Parking the car inside the prison parking lot, they got outside of the lexus.  
  
They headed to the Prison auditorium office, to where electronic doors were opening and closing. They walked inside and were instantly greeted.  
  
"Ms. Summers I presume." a tall dark haired man approached them.  
  
"You presume right".  
  
"Excuse my manners. Hello. My name is Cole Turner", he told them shaking hands with both Buffy and Xander. "I run the prison grounds here in Sunnydale".  
  
Buffy quickly let her eyes wander over the man. If she wasn't here on a job she's actually consider getting to know a man like him. Tall, dark, and handsome. Just how she liked them.  
  
Deciding now hadn't been the time for fantasies she greeted him.  
  
"Hello Mr. Turner".  
  
"This, she pointed towards Xander, is my co-worker Xander Harris".  
  
"Ah yes. I was told you would be bringing somebody along", he smiled.  
  
Both he and Xander exchanged quick nods of their heads.  
  
"Alright then. Please follow me this way", Mr. Turner guided leading them through a corridor and into a hallway, where more guards had been present.  
  
"These men here are just going to do a preliminary search on the two of you. It will be quick so no worries. After that you may continue on".  
  
Two guards checked them thoroughly. They came to the conclusion that Buffy and Xander weren't carrying anything harmful or dangerous on them.  
  
Turner walked up scanning them both.  
  
"Glad you two are the way you are".  
  
"And how's that Mr. Turner", Buffy enquired.  
  
"Well, you and Mr. Harris are both in a dark ensemble, all covered. Nothing that's too showy otherwise that would attract the wrong kind of attention from our prisoners here".  
  
"I predict that's a good thing then", Xander half stated.  
  
He laughed a short brisk laugh, which showed his pearly white teeth. "Absolutely. We really wouldn't want to get our prisoners excited".  
  
Buffy and Xander both exchanged quick glances, as if reading each others mind.  
  
"Follow me now please", Turner instructed.  
  
They walked for a bit, passing cells where men where hanging on the cells bars, making rude comments and gestures at Buffy.  
  
"Do ignore them", Turner had told her.  
  
They finally arrived, standing across from a white door which had the name "Private Visitation" on the front in red letter.  
  
"Well here we are Miss Summers", he motioned towards the door.  
  
"He's, uh, in there?"  
  
"Yes. Though don't fret. He is seated behind a glass wall which separates you two. And there shall be guards in each corner of the room if something happens to go wrong", he assured her.  
  
"Yes, well that's mildly comforting", she spoke.  
  
"It's alright miss", one of the guards spoke, "He's a gentle one, and he'd be even more insane to try anything now".  
  
Xander took Buffy's hand into a tight yet brief squeeze. "Don't worry Buff, he whispered, I got your back".  
  
"When you want out just call to one of the guards, when the sessions officially start tomorrow they shall be timed", explained Turner.  
  
"I understand. Thank- you", Buffy told him.  
  
"Go ahead", Turner motioned as the door buzzed and opened.  
  
Both Xander and Buffy moved inside the bright room slowly, apprehensive of their current surroundings. Buffy moved ahead of Xander who was now walking behind her.  
  
She kept on walking till she approached the glass window and the man of the hour behind it.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
Sure she had seen the pictures before, but this, him now, was completely different. The pictures had captured him to be rugged, dark, and vicious. But now, god forbid, but he almost looked angelic.  
  
He had brown hair that had been pointing in numerous directions. Dark deep chocolate orbs for eyes, his skin was rather pale but you could still see his face had a streak of tan. They suited him in an all white jumpsuit with numbers on the front. Though he had been sitting down you could still tell he was extremely tall.  
  
Standing up from his place on the metal chair, he faced her.  
  
"Miss Summers. Hello".  
  
Xander then moved towards Buffy as if somehow shielding her from him.  
  
"Hello Mr. O'Connor", her voice hoarse.  
  
Angelus sat back down taking his seat once again.  
  
"No need to be frightened of me. Don't worry I don't bite", he smirked.  
  
"I'd like to test that theory", Xander challenged.  
  
"Xander. Please", Buffy warned in a tone he knew not to be messed with.  
  
"Alright. Where do we begin from here", she asked.  
  
"Well, we can start by you taking a seat", Angelus smiled.  
  
Buffy for some reason felt foolish as she started to sit down, glancing to her side noticing that Xander had taken a seat right next to her.  
  
"You're early".  
  
"Excuse me", she replied.  
  
He smiled, yet again, placing his hands on the counter.  
  
"Interview. Your early for the interview".  
  
"Yes, I know. I just thought that I'd pay you a visit first to understand how this will all work out".  
  
"Not complaining", he told her smartly.  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't be", muttered Xander.  
  
Angelus looked towards the boy sitting next who he thought was a goddess. One look, glance even and he already had an immense disliking for him.  
  
"You're going to interview me, simple really", he told Buffy.  
  
"Is it? she questioned him, simple writing even interviewing a killer not to mention rapist? That, sir, is not simple."  
  
"Believe what you like. The only reason I am issuing this interview if for one purpose only."  
  
"And that would be", Xander asked him.  
  
"My son."  
  
"Your son?" Buffy asked bewildered.  
  
"Yes. I want him to know about me., he told her sighing, Not for this. Other things".  
  
"Alright", was the only possible reply Buffy could come up with.  
  
"I want my version f the truth to be told. I at least deserve that."  
  
"What you deserve is up in debate", she spoke.  
  
Angelus chuckled, "Not anymore, by recent events you do they have decided."  
  
"I don't think there is any truth here, Mr. O'Connor".  
  
"There is. You just can't see it yet though you will", he told her leaning back into the metal chair.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
A lopsided grin marked his face, "Let it mean whatever you like".  
  
"I hardly have time for your games." Buffy told him clearly annoyed.  
  
"There are no games."  
  
"Did you tell that to Darla Mason?" Buffy asked standing up.  
  
Angelus just looked up and stared at her. No words. All was silent.  
  
"So, I shall be came here the same time tomorrow and we may begin our session", Buffy told him strictly.  
  
Angelus just simply replied, "Alright."  
  
"We're leaving?" Xander asked Buffy to which she just nodded.  
  
Angelus got up himself.  
  
"See you then Ms. Summers and whoever you may be", Angelus spoke motioning towards Xander.  
  
"Xander Harris", he told him.  
  
"Good day", Buffy replied.  
  
Xander took a hold of Buffy by her arm and the both headed towards the door. The guards, behind the glass were handcuffing a dim looking Angelus who then was pushed out of the visitor cell to which, Buffy thought, he was going back to his cell. For some reason she felt some sorrow towards him.  
  
The large door made the same buzzing sound and opened letting Buffy and Xander walk free.  
  
"So, what do you think of this whole mess?" Xander asked her.  
  
They had begun to walk down the corridor.  
  
"Oh boy", was all Buffy could be quietly heard muttering.  
  
AN: I shall put up the next part hopefully by Thursday. Please R&R, I greatly appreciate it. Thank-you for reading. 


	4. Interviews Are Never Easy

Title: The Life of Angelus O'Connor  
  
Author: XanderZeppo  
  
Spoilers: None. This story is AU with a twist.  
  
Distribution: All belongs to ME and Joss Whedon. Loosely based on the movie Which is the property of Universal. I own nothing. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Buffy is a journalist who is hired to interview Angelus O'Connor, who is on death trial, She has five days and five 3 hour sessions with him, to either prove his innocence in her article or state that he was guilty. Read on to see what will happen. Its gets so much more interesting. Will she fall in love or have a deeper hatred for him??  
  
AN: This is loosely based on the movie "The Life Of David Gale". Please R&R. I really wanna know what you think of it. Thanks.  
  
*******Now It Begins*******  
  
They had exited the prison about twenty minutes later heading towards Xander's car.  
  
"I don't like this Buffy", Xander told her seriously.  
  
"I don't know how I'm gonna write this Xan. Honestly what am I supposed to write?"  
  
"What do you mean exactly?"  
  
"I look at his face and all I see is a killer. I can't show sympathy for him because I don't think I have any."  
  
"That's because he is one. A killer."  
  
"His son. God, he said this article is for his son."  
  
They continued walking to his car not all all noticing there was a parked car with someone on the inside. Someone watching them.  
  
"That's odd. I read up on him in the papers when this whole bit occurred, it had never mentioned anything about him having a son, or a wife for that matter."  
  
"I don't know Xander, maybe they asked for them not to be written about, some protective state."  
  
"Could be, but I find it highly unlikely the press would leave such a thing alone."  
  
"Xander, don't look now, but that car over there haven't you seen it before?" Buffy asked her tone lowering almost as if it were a whisper.  
  
Xander shifted his head slightly to the side to glance at the parked red truck.  
  
"I think it was at the diner before."  
  
"That's what I thought. Who could it be?"  
  
"Probably some bozo from a newspaper trying to hike up a story on us."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
They reached Xander's car, he reached into his pockets for his keys, opening the door. Letting Buffy in from the opposite side.  
  
Once they were both seated, Xander started the engine.  
  
"I'm gonna write this article." Buffy stated firmly.  
  
"With his lies?"  
  
"No., she stated, I'm going to have the truth."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 7:30 when both Xander and Buffy arrived finally arrived at the prison. This was the big day, the first of five anyhow. Yes, she was nervous, how could she not be? They were dressed appropriately, just as Mr. Turner had implied for them to dress.  
  
Buffy had been wearing dark jeans with a black long-sleeve shirt, boots, and just a touch of make-up. She wasn't here to impress inmates but to get what she needed and that was her story. Xander had been wearing khaki's and a dark blue polo shirt, black shoes, casual as always.  
  
They went through the guards search process rather quickly and headed towards the visitor room where they she would begin her interview process.  
  
Xander gave Buffy's hand a reassuring squeeze knowing that she was tense. The doors opened and more guards dressed in blue let them inside.  
  
The room was just as it had been yesterday, though, today it seemed as if though it were lit more brightly than it had been.  
  
A man, as Buffy saw, had been sitting directly in front of Angelus. He was dressed in an Italian suit, his hair combed neatly, and an opened brief case sitting in front of him.  
  
Angelus looked up from his conversation with the man, meeting Buffy's eyes. She quickly turned her head from Angelus, and the man turned his head as well, seeing that he and Angelus were now not alone.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Summers.", he said getting up from his seat across of Angelus, walking straight to both Xander and Buffy.  
  
"A pleasure." He told her in a British accent, extending his hand.  
  
Buffy took his hand in her own. "Likewise.", she smiled. "And this, she gestured to Xan, Is my colleague Mr. Xander Harris."  
  
"Hello.", Xander told the man. They had both shook their hands as well.  
  
"Might I ask who you are exactly?" Buffy enquired.  
  
"Wesley Wyhndam-Price, attorney at law for Mr. O'Conner." "Your gonna be here during the interview?" Xander asked Wesley.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. I can't do so. This interview is for Ms. Summers only."  
  
"Yes, but Xander will still accompany me."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. Then there shall be no deal", Wesley responded.  
  
"Oh, no way. I'm staying with Buffy. You think I'll actually leave her alone with that character over there they you are dead wrong! Xander told Wesley angrily.  
  
"No harm shall come to here. Is this after all, not a prison?"  
  
"Fine.", Buffy suddenly spoke up.  
  
"See, wait.what?" Xander asked Buffy clearly astonished.  
  
"It's alright Xander."  
  
"Buffy no, even Giles if he were here, wouldn't leave you here alone with that psycho", he motioned towards a smirking Angelus.  
  
"Look Xan, I don't have much time here and frankly neither does he. Let me do this."  
  
Wesley cut in before Xander had a chance yet again to run his mouth. "Mr. Harris and I shall be waiting outside. Maybe even go to have some coffee."  
  
Xander walked towards Buffy, raking her aside for a moment. "Buffy are you sure about this?" "No, she replied truthfully, but it has to be done."  
  
Giving her a quick hug, which if you had been sitting next to Angelus you could have head a growl of jealousy, Xander went over to Wesley read to leave.  
  
Wesley led the way walking out first; Xander followed looking back to Buffy only once.  
  
Buffy calmly walked over to Angelus taking a quiet deep breath as she did. Sitting down on the seat where Wesley had once been, she set the look on her face to all business.  
  
"Alone at last", Angelus commented.  
  
"Well if you don't count the four guards behind you with the big shiny and pretty rifles", she smiled.  
  
"Funny."  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"Where do we begin?"  
  
"Hmm, well. Maybe the part where you tell me why you raped and murdered Darla Mason?"  
  
Angelus looked at Buffy. He was calm, relaxed even. "I didn't do anything to her."  
  
Buffy looked hard at him. "You didn't?"  
  
"No. Darla and I were friends I wouldn't do anything to her, especially, raping and killing her."  
  
"So, what, are you saying you were framed?"  
  
"I was framed, yes, good girl. Catching on like that." he smiled, somewhat evilly.  
  
Buffy reached into her bag pulling out a manila folder. Opening it she took out a report. Make that an autopsy report.  
  
"Didn't rape her you say", she echoed eyeing him. "I would never commit such brutal adultery."  
  
"Here from this report in my hands, she motioned, this being from the Coroner's office. Its says your semen was found in her body."  
  
"Your point?" he sighed.  
  
"My point is, Mr. O'Connor, you raped that young woman!"  
  
"Since when is a mere act of passing bodily fluids, rape? I slept with her, yes. As I did with many, but I never raped her. It was all consensual.  
  
"I thought you said you were friends?"  
  
"And what? That means we couldn't sleep together", he enquired.  
  
"Well usually no."  
  
"I'm sure your friend, Xandrew or whatever has something to say about that", he laughed.  
  
"Excuse me. But I don't think my relationship with Xander is any of your business."  
  
"Maybe not. But I was trying to make a point."  
  
"Which clearly you didn't.", she huffed.  
  
"Alright, don't get moody with me."  
  
"Moody? I am not moody, don't give me that moody crap", she eyed him angrily.  
  
"Okay, calm down." he smiled.  
  
"I am calm. Look, your going to have to start from the beginning here cause I'm not getting anywhere", she bluntly stated.  
  
Angelus smirked, "I thought you'd never ask." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing that means so much to me. I should get out the next part rather sooner than this part. Work you see, really taking up my time. *g*  
  
AN2: To Nina, yes that character is Cole Turner from Charmed; I really wanted to add him to this story.I mean who wouldn't? lol  
  
AN3: I would like to thank the following, Goldengirl1, FaithMarie, Chazza, Meurtrier, gel-gel, Tariq, MorningWinds, Imzadi, Nina, EmilyTheStrange1. Thank you all for reviewing. Bless ya'll, much love!! 


	5. Back To The Begining

Title: The Life of Angelus O'Connor  
  
Author: XanderZeppo  
  
Spoilers: None. This story is AU with a twist.  
  
Distribution: All belongs to ME and Joss Whedon. Loosely based on the movie Which is the property of Universal. I own nothing. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Buffy is a journalist who is hired to interview Angelus O'Connor, who is on death trial, She has five days and five 3 hour sessions with him, to either prove his innocence in her article or state that he was guilty. Read on to see what will happen. Its gets so much more interesting. Will she fall in love or have a deeper hatred for him??  
  
AN: This is loosely based on the movie "The Life Of David Gale". Please R&R. I really wanna know what you think of it. Thanks.  
  
*******Now It Begins*******  
  
Buffy looked at the Angelus O'Connor file once again scanning quickly all the written Information on him, his crime and the arrest.  
  
"Wait. This wasn't your first rape victim." she spoke to him. Angelus stared as if he was unwilling to speak.  
  
"Well care to explain then?" she enquired.  
  
"Look Ms. Summer -"  
  
Cutting him off she told Angelus, "Buffy. My name is Buffy."  
  
"Alright Buffy. I think this interview would go much smoother if you let me start at the beginning as I thought we agreed to before."  
  
"Do as you like then", Buffy stated sighing.  
  
"Might want to listen carefully and jot down some notes. They could come in handy later", he smiled at her wickedly. Taking his own careful note at the way her beautiful full lips had become somewhat pouty.  
  
"Don't tell me how to do my job and I wont tell you how to do yours." Angelus nodded his head toward her.  
  
"So begin, cause honestly and not to be rude or anything, you really don't have a lot of time."  
  
"So then don't interrupt", Angelus warned Buffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Flashback-January 2000***  
  
"Alright settle down ladies and gentlemen and let me being my class. If you would like to continue talking take it outside. You know the rules folks."  
  
"Come on O'Connor give us a break", one of the students in the back called out.  
  
"I would Parker, but the last time Snyder almost caught us; so today for a change we actually do the whole learning process."  
  
The whole class grunted. This wasn't usual O'Connor behavior. He was the coolest teacher. Always letting the kids goof off at time, though don't get it wrong Angelus was a great teacher to these kids, he taught them well and all they needed to know. Though he believed in a little fun, much unlike the headmaster Snyder, a psycho Nazi as some referred to him.  
  
"Suck it up kids. It will be an easy lesson today."  
  
It was a huge classroom. The walls were painted a relaxing pal yellow. There were many large windows surrounding the room on the right side. Chairs were lined up in all the rows. It looked as if sat over fifty people, though today, only a visible amount of thirty-five.  
  
Angelus had been writing down text on the black board. Huge letters spelled out Psychology 101.  
  
"First lesson of today and kids take notes, you'll need them. We are going to learn the basis of human emotion. What is does what it causes. What makes your mind connected to emotion. The reactions the-"  
  
Angelus had been cut off when a young woman entered the class, glancing towards him once, and hurrying up the short stairs to take a seat in the back. Angel decided to let this one slip and continue on.  
  
"As I was saying, all of today will be based on human emotion and the brains role in that. Take notes. There will be a quiz on Friday."  
  
The entire class groaned yet again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About an hour and a half later Angelus had called the class dismissed when the bell had rung.  
  
"Remember there's a quiz on Friday which will reflect heavily on your grade, I expect all of you to do well."  
  
The students had piled out of the classroom eager to head to the cafeteria.  
  
While shuffling and rearranging some papers on his brown square desk, Angel felt a presence as if he were now not alone. Turning around he found what he hadn't at all expected. He now stared at the face of a beautiful brunette.  
  
"Gwen didn't see you there. Is there something you need?"  
  
Honestly even though she wasn't necessarily his type she was very attractive. Big blue eyes, long brown hair that flowed down her back, she was wearing very tight dark red leather pants and a sleeve-less black top, with a cut in the middle so that her cleavage was almost pouring out. . A bit over dressed for school, Angelus thought, though that was Gwen's usual apparel.  
  
"Actually yes, Mr. O'Connor. You see my grades haven't been so.spectacular, in all my classes."  
  
"Well maybe a bit of that has to do with the fact of your being late all the time."  
  
She moved closer to his desk, swaying her hips suggestively as she strolled over.  
  
"Okay yes you caught me.", Gwen replied now inching closer to Angelus until she was mere inches away from him. Standing now completely in front of him.  
  
"But I will do anything for my grades to be lifted." she spoke seductively putting her hand on his broad chest.  
  
"Anything?" Angel asked her leaning into her almost as if he were to kiss her, but stopped so that they were facing each other rather more intimately.  
  
"Yes. Anything." Gwen answered his question emphasizing her point.  
  
Angel now stood from his position next to his desk and stepped behind her, putting his large hands on her tiny shoulders. He moved his head to almost touch the nape of her neck but didn't instead he quickly turned her around to meet his eyes. He could see lust her eyes, pure lust.  
  
Smirking he told her, "Then maybe you should try studying."  
  
With that he grabbed his brief case of his desk and was half way out of the classroom when he called to her.  
  
"I expect you to be here nine am sharp tomorrow". And with that he left the class.  
  
Leaving also a very angry, aroused, and pissed off Gwen Raiden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel reached the college parking lot in search for his car. Finding where he parked his black convertible he headed towards it, opening the doors automatically with his beeper of a key.  
  
"Angel?" yelled a voice.  
  
Angel looked behind him to see a young blonde woman heading his way.  
  
"Darla, what are you doing here, I thought we were going to meet on Tuesday?"  
  
"God, I swear tracking you down is like searching for Jimmy Hoffa's body."  
  
"Well give me credit for being slightly better looking than him", he laughed.  
  
"Very funny O'Connor. We have to discuss these cases were taking on", she waved papers at his face, as if making her point.  
  
"And I understand that completely Darla, but not tonight."  
  
"Not tonight? Why in the hell not Angelus?"  
  
He smiled, "Party in my honor remember?"  
  
"Right the party to let you inner child out, now how could I possibly forget that. Tell me Angelus, is she even there?"  
  
"She who?" Angelus asked irritated but knowing exactly who she meant.  
  
"Who else but the mother of your child, Connor. Or have we forgotten him too?"  
  
"Cordelia is out on business and you damn well know that so would you stop bringing it up every time. Now if you excuse me I have a son to be getting home to."  
  
"Fine. Just fine. Leave me alone here to do all the work as always."  
  
"I'll help you. I promise, later though. A later which isn't exactly today."  
  
Angelus opened his car door and got inside; settling his brief case onto the empty passenger seat.  
  
"I love you Darla. Remember that the next time you come here yelling at me because one of your guys doesn't cut it. In the long run it's me here for you, not anyone else. So don't treat me like shit when you know I'm going to be staying extra long hours just to help you finish. It's me Darla, I know better than you know yourself and the only reason you came here today to bitch at me is because you're upset. I understand that and I'm sorry. We'll talk later. Come to the party. I love ya Darla wipe the pout from your face, babe."  
  
Darla looked at him, not touched by his words at all. "That your death bed speech?" she smirked.  
  
"Always my love", Angelus laughed.  
  
He drove off leaving Darla to sort out the rest of her problems and the case work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I hope you all like it so far. Please read and review. Thank you all who have done that, much love to you all. If you have any other questions or comments please email me at zeppoX@comcast.net. I should have the next part out soon. *hugs to you all* 


	6. Things You Come to Realize

Title: The Life of Angelus O'Connor  
  
Author: Niki (xanderzeppo)  
  
zeppoX@c...  
  
Rating: R, for language and adult situations.  
  
Spoilers: None. This story is AU with a twist.  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to ME and Joss Whedon. Loosely based on the  
  
movie Which is the property of Universal. I own nothing. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Buffy is a journalist who is hired to interview Angelus  
  
O'Connor, who is on death trial, She has five days and five 3 hour  
  
sessions with him, to either prove his innocence in her article or  
  
state that he was guilty. Read on to see what will happen. Its gets  
  
so much more interesting. Will she fall in love or have a deeper  
  
hatred for him??  
  
AN: This is loosely based on the movie "The Life Of David Gale".  
  
AN 2: I want to give a special thanks to those who reviewed on my  
  
fifth chapter.  
  
Distribution: FF.net and Amy's Dark Secrets site. If you want to use it On your site please just let me know.  
  
A/B, A centered story./D, A/C and X/A.  
  
Note: This is a Bangel  
  
**************Now It Begins***********************  
  
~The O'Connor Household~  
  
Angelus unlocked the door to his home, and what a beautiful home it was. His job as a college professor paid him rather well, so when his wife insisted on having the house be literally the finest on the block, it simply was.  
  
On the outside of the enormous house, it was painted a dark putty color, different trees and bushes shaded the front part of the house. A neatly mowed front lawn. It was a dream, that's what Cordelia has said of it when the building was finished.  
  
He stepped inside, dropping his keys on the small stand-up table next to the entry door.  
  
"Connor you upstairs, kiddo?" Angel asked heading towards the stairs. Wasn't Dru supposed to be watching him? Where was she then, he thought.  
  
When all Angelus heard was the sound of the wind chimes blowing outside, he decided something was wrong. He headed up the stairs, noticing that there was dust piling up on the stair case as he went. Where was that maid, oh right, he fired her after Cordelia left on her little trip to England.  
  
"Connor", he called again reaching his sons room, the door was wide open. So he stepped inside.  
  
The large bedroom had been decorated with, what else, Harry Potter memorabilia. Connor was into all the fantasy and magical world these days, which didn't bother Angel in the least. He was just like that, though only later in his teen years.  
  
"Daddy?" came a voice. "I'm in the closet."  
  
Angel walked over to the closet door which has been closed. It had a large poster of some wizard from that Harry Potter film.  
  
"Uh Connor, what are you doing in there?" Angel asked opening the door.  
  
"I'm hiding daddy. Then I'm safe."  
  
"You don't have to hide there to be safe; you're always safe here in this house. You know that." Angel spoke gently, kneeling towards Connor.  
  
He was sitting there in the darkened closet, cross-legged. Hands on his knees.  
  
Connor was a mix between Cordelier and Angelus. He had Angel's dark hair brown hair and chocolate eyes. From Cordelia, her jaw and her cheekbones. He was a beautiful child from two stunning people.  
  
"I just have a bad feeling. Something will happen. I know, daddy."  
  
"Connor come here, Where's Drusilla?"  
  
"I wanted a McDonald's happy meal. She told me she would be back soon."  
  
"How long ago was that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Angel started to pull him from the closet, seeing that his stubborn son wouldn't budge, a trait he got from his mother, he picked up his unwilling son, carrying him to the bed.  
  
The bed had dark blue satin sheets, which Cordy had specially picked out. Angel remembered begging her to not choose satin, but she insisted saying her child needed to have the best and to go along with the best, there was style.  
  
All her society friends had marveled at the idea of satin while Angel just kept his opinion on his wife's choice and friends to himself.  
  
Angel sat Connor on his lap and looked seriously at him.  
  
"Connor why do you insist on thinking that something bad will occur?"  
  
"'Cause I know."  
  
"Not good enough, son. You and I both know where this comes from. Those Potter films. Got all that junk in your head."  
  
"No, daddy. Just no."  
  
"Then why? I would really like to know."  
  
"I don't know why, but, they will take you away. From me."  
  
"Huh? Connor you not making any sense. They who?"  
  
"I told you already daddy. I don't know. Don't be mad."  
  
"I'm not mad. Mostly confused."  
  
"All I know is they will take you away and mommy cant help, the lady said so."  
  
"Look Connor, lets go downstairs and I'll fix you some lunch. And I'll tell Willow no more supernatural for you."  
  
"Okay, daddy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~About an hour and a half later~  
  
Angelus was sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen reading the newspaper and sipping coffee from his "Proud to be a Daddy" mug.  
  
He heard the kitchen door on the other side open and then shut, with a woman walking towards him who appeared to be in her early thirties.  
  
"Jenny hi. Thanks for coming on such short notice. I thought Willow was going to sit for me but it turns out Oz is in town, so naturally she's busy tonight.", he smiled.  
  
"No biggie Angel. Rupert and I weren't doing anything much tonight anyhow. Still keeping a tight leash on your sister, I see."  
  
"Oz is a good guy, but I'm just being cautious."  
  
"That's good though, you looking out for her like that."  
  
"Thanks. Well Connor's upstairs taking a nap; Dru came back with his McDonald's. I think those fries knocked him out. Though he has been acting up lately."  
  
"Really, how so?" Jenny enquired, taking a seat next to Angelus at the counter table.  
  
"I'm not sure. Something about me leaving him. I guess it's just non-sense from those movies he's been watching."  
  
"Could be. But this is normal child behavior." Jenny told him.  
  
"Thinking that I'll abandon him? That's normal?"  
  
"No it isn't, but you cannot blame him. The fact that his parents are never home together, like a normal family. He might feels as if you might leave, since there may be nothing to come home to anymore."  
  
"The last thing I'll ever do is leave him. I could never."  
  
"Of course Angel, without a doubt. I know that.but does he? Reassure him."  
  
"Your right, I will. Thanks Jenny."  
  
"Have you spoken to her?"  
  
"Cordelia? No, not since she left to take on that job in England."  
  
"It was never permanent right?"  
  
"No, it wasn't."  
  
Angelus sipped the coffee in his mug while Jenny eyed him intently.  
  
"Do you at least know when she will be back?"  
  
"I believe in a month or so."  
  
"Good then. Her time back will give you both time to re-kindle things. You still love her don't you?"  
  
"Yes. God Jenny, how could you even as me that?" Angelus was stunned by her question.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Angelus."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning you used to be Angelus 'The one night stand god' O'Connor."  
  
"That was four and a half years ago."  
  
"Yes true. But you and Cordelia were friends. Your only friends who wasn't out to get your family's wealth anyhow. And then one night and boom. Next thing we all know there is wedding invitations and baby showers."  
  
"Things went fast yes, I admit that. But it never meant I didn't love her."  
  
"No, it didn't. It only meant that it was a different kind of love."  
  
"Well these days we are more friends than lovers if that's what your pushing at."  
  
"Don't kid yourself, Angel. It's always been that way and you both know it."  
  
Angelus got up and started circling the kitchen taking in all that Jenny had just said. Letting it all just sink in for a moment. He then stopped and looked at her with sad eyes, like a lost puppy.  
  
"Truthfully, I just don't know anymore. But we will stay together for Connor's sake."  
  
"Cordelia is a good woman. But we both know she was never the woman for you, love aside."  
  
"I know Jenny..I know. But why now, why bring this up after almost five years?"  
  
"Because you both cant keep running away and denying this to yourselves. And when was there an actual time you would listen? No there wasn't. Why? Because of the immediate marriage and birth of Connor. Your blind to it all".  
  
Angelus sat down once again running his hands through his thick hair. Jenny looked now feeling guilty for putting him down.  
  
"I'll get it settled when she comes back."  
  
"Settled? Angelus this isn't one of your side cases this is your wife."  
  
"Don't you think I know that? Honestly Jenny, I do. Yes she is my wife and when she gets back we will have a serious discussion. About everything."  
  
"Good", Jenny was pleased.  
  
"Are you satisfied?"  
  
"Not entirely. I'll have another speech about taking out the garbage properly later on." she smirked at him.  
  
Looking at the kitchen wall clock, Angel saw that if he didn't leave in about twenty minutes he would be late to his gathering.  
  
"I'm gonna have to get going now. I'll just check up on Connor once again before I leave."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Angelus stood up ready to head upstairs when he suddenly stopped as if he were is some trance.  
  
"Um, Angel you alright", Jenny got up walking to him.  
  
Angelus snapped out of it then. "Yeah sure, guess I was feeling guilty about something."  
  
"About Cordelia?"  
  
"Well actually about Darla, she's a new one to add to my guilt list which Cordelia still holds top rank on."  
  
"Darla? That trashy blonde." Jenny was astonished.  
  
"Now Jenny, watch your language.Connor might hear you, he laughed.  
  
"What on earth could make you feel any guilt towards her?"  
  
"Well it's not exactly her you see but that cases I'm taking on. I should be giving them a hundred percent and I've been putting it off lately."  
  
"You're a busy man Angelus, Jenny looked at her wrist watch, and a soon to be late on at that."  
  
"Oh right. Here's me leaving.after I check up on Connor."  
  
"Well hurry up and we'll continue this after you come back tomorrow with a head that isn't filled with alcohol."  
  
"Thanks Jenny. My dad is one lucky guy."  
  
"I know", she smiled as she watched Angelus hurry to go to his son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Thank you all for reviewing this story, it means a lot to me. I hope you are all enjoying reading it as I am writing it. I should be putting out the next part soon. Stay Tuned. 


End file.
